Ben Linkin
| birthplace = Springfield, Ohio, USA | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 2001 - 2011 | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} Benjamin Christopher Linkin (born March 1, 1993, Springfield, Ohio) is the young child actor. He provides playing Alec Gutzwiller, the superhero member of Jane Hoop Elementary from franchise of Jane Hoop Elementary based including working on the films. Early life Linkin was born in March 1, 1993 lived at English in Canada lived two parents, Bella and Brad. He also lived along with two brothers, David (born 1988) and Tristan (born 1992) and one sister, Jessica (born 2000). At the age of 7, Linkin begins to make his workout of his own weight since by the age of 13, provides working at the gym with his brother David, making him taking two hours in the gym for his sweat and pressure since Christensen creates a character, Alec Gutzwiller, who he was made of sweat and pressure. Career In 1999, Linkin entered his first career to begin filming Jane Hoop Elementary: The First working with Blake Brown and Amy Tammie and also Bart Simpson and Bloom Dee however Christensen lets Linkin to play the role for Alec Gutzwiller one of Danny and Rebecca's friend and also Cory and Jaquille's. He work for also into another sequels in Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball and Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power and Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland and will be confirmed in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. He will voice as King Lydio for Sonic X: Return to Soleanna. In 2010, he reported that he will be retiring from acting after he finished two parts of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Personal life Linkin became best friend with Blake Brown and Amy Tammie and dating with Barbara Blue and had Linkin had friends also in his school to hang out with. He likes: he likes to doing rap being a "gangster", who form trying to rap in hollywood at the studio, playing basketball, and enjoys skateboarding. Linkin when does mostly with his hair, first growing for the films, while filming the fourth film, his hair grows longer than Amy Tammie. His same hair also happens while filming the fifth upcoming film, when grows even longer, due to Blake Brown's hair also grows longer during fifth upcoming film, makes on much similar of Rupert Grint and Daniel Radcliffe's hair styles as Top 5 Hottest Star Longhair. Filmopgraphy References #^ http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~battle/celeb/fanning.htm #^ http://www.tv-now.com/stars/dakota.html #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. See also *List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members External links *Ben Linkin at the Internet Movie Database